Limitless Love Tsukiyomi
by Scattered Kaleidoscope
Summary: Before the Guardians, before the Charas...Before it all..They were only kids. M  for implied sex. AMUTO FTW.


3 I hope this is okay. Some Tadamu in the middle there, I believe. Lol. I hate myself for typing it. D: -Slaps self.-

**

* * *

**

**They were only kids…**

Ikuto gazed down at his wife of thirty, panting and blushing beneath him. Her pink bubblegum hair was fanned out under her head, and her luscious mounds bore pink, rosy pebbled nipples. The man or 36 had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Never.

Their little girl was over at a friend's house for the night. His hands wandered his wife's body, earning him a wild moan. She had always been there for him, she always would be. She loved him to death, and he loved her like he loved no other woman. She wanted him, he needed her. Forever.

Even through the heart break he gave her, all the times he tease her. The times he lied to her about his feelings. The day he saw her break, her tears run down her cheeks, he was certain he wanted nothing more to do but protect her smile.

That night…

* * *

Amu stared at Ikuto, the midnight haired man. He had a red haired woman in his arms and was kissing her. Her eyes stared blankly at him, and she didn't even register that when he looked at her with those cold eyes, she had apologized and turned around. Now her eyes saw the alley way she was running through.

She ran to the amusement park that they had frequently visited before…She stopped at the gate, doubled over as she panted heavily, her cheeks red from the run. It hurt so much, seeing him with another woman. Knowing she could never be his.

She hit her hand against the gate, earning her blood from the scratches. She stood straight, and stared angrily at the amusement park entrance. Her eyes…they were cold, and blank. A hand came down on her shoulder and she whipped around, throwing it off.

"Ikuto,"

She greeted the man, staring up at him uncaringly even though inside her heart was throbbing and it was getting hard to breathe.

"Amu,"

The man greeted back. He couldn't tell how painful she felt. His plan had worked perfectly.

"I'm happy for you and that girl," She casually said, crossing her arms, "I hope you live happily together."

With that, the small woman turned around and started walking away.

Ikuto watched her, then stepped out towards her.

Cue the picture falling away like shards of glass into blackness.

* * *

He had always used her. The same hotel, the same room; he had always used her love for him against her. He wanted her, and he showed it. But he never once said he loved her.

Ikuto stared at Amu, his eyes widening horrifically. She had rejected him. Her head was low, her eyes downcast before they rose. His heart skipped and he inhaled sharply. Her eyes were bright gold fire, and her lips were set in a grim frown.

"I am not going." She spoke firmly, "Find another girl."

His girl…his Amu had rejected him. With those fiery eyes, at that. He yearned suddenly to be the one she would think of when she gave those eyes to someone else, perhaps in a rejecting situation like this. He knew that she was leaving, though.

He frowned, "Fine, I will." Before he could turn away, she nodded, and turned around. That was the second time that she walked away from him, and he didn't reach out to her.

* * *

Amu looked at Tadase, and smiled. He was so different from Ikuto, in all ways possible. Speaking of Ikuto, he watched the two from the tree he was stationed at. He knew Tadase was only using the woman. 'Course he didn't say anything about it.

That night, he landed on her balcony like normal. Knocking on the door, she opened it and stared up at him coldly, "Get out," She spoke softly.

He shook his head, "I saw you with Tadase today. Are you really going out with him?" He was fearing the answer.

"No, we're only friends. But that's none of your business, cat." Was her snarky reply.

"I see," He spoke softly. "Look, I-"

Amu glared at him darkly, and shook her head. "No, you nothing. You have been only playing with me. You always come back to me, come back wanting me when I'm taken or when I'm looking at someone else."

"Amu, that's not…"

"True? Oh, Ikuto, it is."

"Amu…!"

Ikuto protested. Amu shouted words at him, explaining her hate. Her pain. Suddenly he shoved her over and pinned her down on the floor.

"Stop it!"

He yelled.

She slapped him.

* * *

He watched from the balcony of a hotel as he saw Tadase and Amu. Tadase had presented a ring to his Amu. His little kitten…

His heart cracked as she threw her arms around his neck and nodded her head in happiness. He smiled sadly.

It was the day of the wedding, and he stood there as he watched the woman he adored be taken away from him.

Amu looked at Ikuto for a split second and her heart thumped loudly. She gasped, eyes widening, and fell to the ground as she held her heart. She was wearing the Humpy Lock that Tadase had given her. It felt as though it was angry. It was burning…

Ikuto jumped as the key reacted. It tugged its self towards the lock, and the man followed. He walked down the aisle and took Amu's hand, helping her up as Tadase stared at the two.

Ikuto stared at the woman he desired,

"I'm sorry,"

"I know."

"I…"

"Don't bother. You never said it before, don't say it now."

"Amu, I…"

"I said, don't."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Was her immediate reply.

"But I love Tadase more."

* * *

In the first month that the two had been married, Amu had become distant. Soon enough, Tadase and Amu got a divorce and the now nineteen woman was walking down the alleyway to her old house. A thug grabbed her, but before he could threaten her, he was thrown off.

The woman stared up at the man she still craved for, still desired, still loved. Ikuto.

"Ikuto," She nodded in greeting.

Ikuto stared down at the woman, "Amu."

"How has it been?"

"The last month? Fine."

"That's good," She was happy. Not really. She faked a happy smile.

Ikuto couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I…?"

"Yes."

The man bent his head, and pressed his lips to hers as he gathered her against him.

* * *

Before all of this…they were kids.

A little blue haired boy stared out at the cascading sunset from his spot on a beach.

A little pink haired girl walked up to him, holding a balloon in her right hand. It held a heart, and a cat on it.

"Hi, my name is Amu Hinamori. What's yours?"

She said nicely.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

He replied, not looking at her.

She held out the balloon.

"Stop being sad."

He took the balloon, looked at it, then at her.

"Okay."

* * *

Ikuto stared down at his wife. She was everything he wanted and more. He pulled out of her gingerly and with her questionable gaze, leaned down and kissed her until she forgot her name.

Nine months later bore their second child, Ai Tsukiyomi.

Ai Museigen Tsukiyomi.

Love limitless Tsukiyomi.

Switch that around.

Limitless Love Tsukiyomi.

**But before all of this…**

**They were only kids.**


End file.
